Baby you Belong
by Tigger2005
Summary: Sequel to Behind These Hazel Eyes and One Tequila, Two Tequila. Lucas takes Brooke to a Karaoke for their first date.


Title: Baby You Belong

Author: tigger2005

Disclaimer: I did not create nor do I own the characters of One Tree Hill. I only wish I owned them, but alas I don't. I also don't know 'Baby you belong' but Faith Hill does. I only own the story line.

Summery: Sequel to Behind These Hazel Eyes and One Tequila, Two Tequila. Lucas takes Brooke to a Karaoke for their first date.

A/N: I know it took forever since the last one, but I have been really busy. I apologize and I hope that you all forgive me.

Lucas held the door open to Karaoke club and let Brooke go in first. He followed in after her smiling slightly at her confused expression. He knew she would not understand why he had brought her here until later. He led her over to a table and they both sat down. A waiter came over and they both ordered a cup of coffee.

"So why did you take me here Luke?" Brooke asked.

Lucas just grinned but didn't say anything to answer her question. He didn't say anything even after she used her infamous pouts that showed of the dimples on her cheeks that he found so cute. He had never been able to resist that before, but tonight was different.

"Luke you're being mean," complained Brooke.

"You'll see soon enough," Lucas promised her.

"I better."

Lucas could tell that she was just playing with him. She wasn't really mad that he didn't tell her why they were there. He had always known even though Brooke didn't want anyone to know this about herself, but she loved surprises. She loved the way she would feel when a surprise was revealed. He knew that this surprise that he had in store for her was going to make her extremely happy. After a few more minutes of small talk he smiled at her.

"Excuse me," Lucas told her, "I'll be right back."

Brooke watched him head to the bathroom. She smiled watching him leave. When she could no longer see him she picked up her coffee and sipped at it silently. She couldn't help but wonder what he had planned for her. But she didn't have long to wait to find out. Beautiful notes filled the room and Brooke's attention was drawn to the stage. She guessed Karaoke was starting with the first brave victim. But she was surprised when she found Lucas standing on the stage with a microphone in his hand.

There's a reason why  
You can look up every night  
And every star in heaven's in its place  
There's a reason why  
The full moon pulls the tide  
And the waves roll into a shore that always waits  
And just like that 

Brooke never knew that Lucas had a voice as amazing as that. She had only known that he was an amazing basketball player and that he knew everything about every author or book. But singing was not on her list of things that he could do. She felt his words wash over her and knew immediately what he was doing. He was showing his love for her in his song and by doing that he was gaining back her love for him.

Baby you belong  
Baby you belong  
Nothin's ever been so meant to be  
Or ever felt so right to me  
Every single part of me believes  
Baby you belong in my life  
Oh, baby you belong by my side  
There really is no mystery  
I think anyone can see  
That baby you belong with me

Brooke's eyes locked with Luca's as he sang the words that she knew he meant with all of his heart. Before Lucas Brooke had felt like she had not belonged. Sure she had her amazing friends, but she never had anyone that had loved her like she needed to be loved until Lucas came in her life. She always felt like she belonged in his arms, in his heart, and in his life, but she had never been able to tell him that. But she knew she didn't need to because Lucas was saying it for both of them. He was confirming for her that he really did want her in his life. Brooke knew this time he wasn't going to do anything stupid to jeopardize their love.

There's a voice inside  
And I heard it promise me  
When you came along  
I'd know you by heart  
Like a familiar song  
Every word is telling me  
That the time has finally come  
Now here you are  
And I know for sure

Every word that he sang was another word that reflected how she felt about him. They were the perfect match as far as Brooke was concerned. They were soul mates. Everything in their life just melded together. Sometimes she would forget were she ended and he began. He was that familiar song or poem that she had always loved. He was like a glove that was worn out but filled her with warmth all the same. She loved him for how he made her feel. She knew he was the one and as she gazed deep into his eyes she knew he felt the same way.

Baby you belong  
Baby you belong  
Nothin's ever been so meant to be  
Or ever felt so right to me  
Every single part of me believes  
Baby you belong in my life  
Oh, baby you belong by my side  
There really is no mystery  
I think anyone can see  
That baby you belong with me

Brooke couldn't take the separation. She traveled up to the stage as he sang the last few lines of the chorus. She heard 'oo's and 'ahs' as she reached Lucas, but she didn't care. She felt Lucas's arm snake around her waist as he sang that last line of the song. She felt safe and secure just by feeling his touch. She knew that she belonged by his side, just like he belonged by hers.

"I love you," She whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

Like the sun belongs up in the morning sky  
For at least another million reasons why

Brooke smiled at Lucas as the last words were sung. She could listen to him sing that song a million times and she would without fear that he meant every word of it. She was glad that they went on this date, but although she had thought it would take her a long time before she could trust him again she knew she could now trust him with her whole heart.

"I know this is sudden and we only just started to date again, but will you marry me?" Lucas asked.

Brooke didn't have to hesitate before she answered his question.

"Yes," Brooke replied happily.

After a short kiss Lucas pulled out a ring with three carrots of gold and slid it onto her finger. He pulled her into a long hug before announcing to the whole karaoke club that she was going to be his wife. The people all cheered just to cheer not that they were really happy for them, but Lucas and Brooke were far to happy to let that effect their mood. They had arrived there apart, but left enjoined as one.


End file.
